Dreaded choices
by The Future Is Bright
Summary: Kasey is a normal girl. Her best friend is the hottest boy in the school and her brother is the most popular boy at the school. Her life suddenly changes when she has to move to White Chapel with her dad after her mom dies. She has to start a new life and she finds a new crush. Will she be able to survive when she finds out that she is a part of powerful family?I suck @ summaries
1. Meet Kasey

"Darn you Alex!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Alex was my best friend. He always liked to toy around with my locker. I could never understand how he does it. I hated how he always thought he could manipulate me. Alex laughed as he ran to the lunch room. His friends dashed behind him and I gave them all dirty look.

Alex was the bad boy of the school. He was always in detention and he always played a trick on me. He had shaggy black hair with brown eyes. His smile could make a girl melt in his arms, but that didn't work on me. I guess that's why I'm his best friend. I am not "normal" as you would say it. He always wore a crescent moon necklace that he had gotten when he was 13.

This time, Alex had managed to grab my diary. He picked the lock and stepped on the bench. "Here me fellow students…" He smirked. "I would like to present—"I cut him off when I tackled him to the ground. "I hate you!" I swore. I grabbed my diary and blew my bangs back.

"You looove me, darling!" He swooned. I smacked that smirk off his face and got my backpack off the floor. "I don't understand how you always manage to sneak in my locker!" I asked. His buddies stepped next to him. "I was your friend before we were in Pre-K! And…." He said. His friends handed him a crowbar. "This!" He said waving the crowbar in the air.

"Stupid." I murmured. I hid the book in my book bag and I made sure to ask Principle Thickens for a combination lock change. I smirked as I walked off to class.

**~Next period~**

I stepped out of class to meet up with Alex. Alex was walking down the hallways with a couple of other friends. They all wore the same necklace and I never understood. When I asked Alex about it he said that it was a "guy" thing. My older brother was part of their group.

He hated Alex for a reason I don't know about. He was the one that discouraged my friendship with Alex. Blake stood next to Alex, except he stood a little farther. Even though Blake hated Alex he was still part of the group as if he had no choice.

"Hey Alex!" I said earning a glare from Blake.

"Hey Kats!" Alex announced. He gave me a little noogie and I smirked. Blake cleared his throat and Alex shot him a look. Alex never looked this determined. He growled and then turned around to look at me. I shot him a confused look.

Blake walked away with the group to the Cafeteria to leave us alone. He turned around every few seconds to watch what I am doing.

"What's wrong with my brother?" I asked Alex walking with him outside.

At the mention of my brother, Alex shivered but I placed a hand on his shoulder. He gave me a small smile and continued walking with me.

"It's a long story…" He said. He gulped and grasped my shoulders. "Hey, Kasey can I ask you something?" He said.

Immediately did I back away. I think I knew the question already.

"Look I wanted to know if-"He placed his hands in his pocket. Suddenly we were interrupted.

"Kasey, Principle Thickens is looking for you." The guidance counselor said.

~At the office~

I rubbed my shoulders as I thought of Alex. His name felt sentimental to me. I bit my lips as I entered. The principle turned around.

"Kasey. Your mother is dead." He announced right away.

I felt…Dead.


	2. I will never forget you

"Wait what?"

I growled leaning on the desk face to face with the principle. My eyes turned pitch black. It was a habit in our family. My mother never told me why this was a special trait.

"Mrs. Kasey, I'd prefer you not to get this close as for I am still your principle."

Mr. Thickens said making me feel as if I messed with the wrong person.

I choked. My head was dizzy. My vision was blurry. Nothing made sense, and nothing will ever make sense. I hated this. My mother was always the one who helped me with my boy problems and she comforted me.

My mother told me I was meant for greatness. I never understood what that meant. I love her with all my heart. She helped me get through when I needed help. I got hurt, physical and emotionally, but she was always there.

Unlike my father. My father left the house when I was younger. My father was never spoken in the house. He broke my mother's heart terribly. I could hear her crying in the middle of the night.

He always told my mother something about my French blood. Whenever they fought, Blake would come to my room and comfort me. My father had left because of me. I knew it. I could hear my name in his arguments. I hated not understanding something.

It was my entire fault my father left, and my mother cries in the middle of the night. But I don't understand how it is my fault.

"Mrs. Kasey. You have to leave early. Your mother is still alive at the hospital. Maybe she can explain everything." The principle said standing up from his desk and leaving the room.

I walked outside and found Blake. He leaned against the wall. I could tell he heard everything.

"Come on Kasey. We need some explanations…"

The people at the hospital lead us to the waiting room. Blake had to stop me from snapping at them and yelling, DON'T YOU SEE MY MOTHER IS ALMOST OUR OF LIFE?!

I sighed as Blake's name was called. He patted my lap and gave me a tight squeeze. Blake gulped and carefully walked in the room my mother was held captive.

I waited for a long time. My mother must be telling Blake a lot of things. I managed to think about something else then my dying mom.

That was the worst mistake ever.

I thought of Alex and how his smile never made an impression on me. He must have chosen me out of all the girls in the whole school. What about Brittney Waters? She is drop dead gorgeous. She had dated everyone in the school except Alex.

Brittney even managed to trick my brother into dating her. She was very evil, but very smart. My mind focused on Alex. I thought of the time in fifth grade when we were playing basketball.

I hated basketball but I had to make a shot so that I could get an A in P.E. Alex helped me. When I tried to make the shot, he grabbed my hands and made the basketball-throwing-a-ball motion with them. I aced it!

We hugged each other and the best thing ever happened when I decided to make another shot. I jumped and my foot landed on the top of a sneaker's lace and I landed face to face with Alex.

Instantly out faces touched and the kiss lasted a few seconds before we realized that a little girl was looking at us. We swore to each other we would never EVER talk about that kiss again. But I couldn't help but think about it.

I touched my lips in memory.

"Hey, Kasey…Mom would like to talk to you." Blake said as he walked out of the room.

He looked worse than when he found out about my mother dying. His hair was covering his dull eyes.

I gulped the same way Blake did and walked with him in the room

My mother looked as if she had seen horrible things. Her forehead was covered in a band aid and the smile that once lit the room dismissed to a frown.

"Mom! What happened?" I said barely stopping myself from crying.

"Things happen. Blake could you leave us alone?" Mom asked. Blake didn't respond. He knew something that I didn't. I would have to get it out from him later.

"A car accident sweetie. I-I had the nurse send a car. You are going to live with your father." She said blankly.

"Dad?!" I said leaping to my feet.

"He knows stuff that will explain your whole life. Your brother will also tell you when the time is right." She croaked. Mother brushed her fingers through my hair. I started crying as I grabbed her hand.

She looked so lifeless. And the thing that said beep next to her was deciding between bumps or a straight line. (If you know what I mean)

"That boy, Alex isn't who you think he is. He isn't bad. However, you might have to choose someday about your destiny." Mom said.

"Wait how is Alex part of this?!" I almost yelled.

My mother coughed and as I looked into the eyes that used to be full of life I saw that they were dull.  
"You will find out…" She mumbled.

"Bye darling… My time has come" She cried.

Blake came dashing in at the sound of the beep. Other doctors joined him. The last thing my mother had touched was my face. She had placed a finger on my lips and her sorrowful eyes remain in my memory bank.

I will always remember that voice and eyes of the person who made my dreams come true and at the same time made me begin the most horrible adventure in my life.

**CLIFY! HEHEHEHE!**

**Well I wanted to say that I feel sorry for those whose mothers died and I kind of put a lot of feeling through the mother dyeing part because I feel sorry for those who have a dead mother. **

**WELL ENJOY THE REST OF THE STORY!**

**Next time they will have a new setting…. White Chapel. **

**Here is a next look:**_**  
There will be a sort of meeting with Sarah, Erica, Benny, and Ethan.**_

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY!**

Here is how the characters look like:

Alex:

**OR…**

**Blake:**

**Kasey:**

**(And Alex :D They look cute together)**

**Kasey mom:  
**


	3. See you soon

OOPS YOU CAN'T SEE THE PIC…..

"I know you are sad, but at least be happy about living with your dad!" Cheery said as she opened the door to her old pickup truck. I had no idea how this old truck was going to handle a day trip.

` Cheery was our babysitter from when we were 10 and 14. She was so nice that I and Blake NEVER fought until Cheery went to New York for a new job. She moved back this summer and my mom was so happy she sold the pickup truck that she wouldn't let me borrow and got a new one (finally!) Oh and yeah her name is cheery. Coincidence? I think not!

"Yup…That's the bright side…" Blake muttered. I elbowed him in the ribs and gave a dazzling smile to Cheery.

"You were never this cranky Blake! Remember that time that you were bouncing off walls escaping from my tickling fingers, and when I got you, you were so scared that you-"Cheery was interrupted by a groan from Blake.

I laughed a bit before getting into the car.

All of a sudden I remembered what mom told me_. You brother will tell you when the time comes. _"Blake what did mom meant?" I asked Blake my eyes pleading. He shrunk in his seat and put on his head phones.

Typical.

* * *

The engine roared as it drove all the way to White Chapel. Somehow I managed to sleep during it.

I woke up feeling dizzy and car sick. I grabbed my head and hugged my stomach. Blake look worse. His face was green, his hair ruffled and his eyes dulled. He crouched on the floor balled up.

"No wonder you don't go on road trips." Cheery smiled laughing at Blake's face. She climbed in her pick up and smiled. She left us at the white chapel sign. Soon her car was only a dot in the distance.

Blake got up in pain and shot me a look. We weren't carsick. We didn't ever felt like this back in Miami.

"Blake are you alright?" I asked getting worried. Blake's eyes turned pitch black.

"_Terra lamia_" He muttered this time his eyes deciding between black and emerald.

"Terrier what now? Blake!" I yelled as he crumbled to the floor. He laid there but he was alive.

"Need help?" A voice next to my ear whispered. I turned around and saw it.

* * *

He was very handsome with black hair and curious brown eyes. His smile was oh so charming but held mysteries. He had a black shirt with a jacket and black pants that made me wonder how fast he got here.

He looked around 18 but his smile had an edge to it…It made him seem more older ad he looked like he saw a lot of things.

"Um-How….I-I mean…What?" I stumbled almost tripping over Blake while backing away from his guy.

"Do you need help with your brother?" He asked his smile making me know I could trust him.

_Don't! You will regret it!  
He looks like a gentlemen and an amazing chauffeur!_

_You don't even know him!_

_But he knows you…_

I snapped out of it.

"Nah I got it. My brother gets a little too car sick.." I said.

I grabbed Blake's arm and his arm. I pushed as I tried to sled him to the big tree but it didn't work.

"Let me try sweetheart." He smirked as he grabbed Blake. He carried him bridal style and twitched when he touched Blake. For some reason he snarled. Or maybe it was my brain hearing things.

He acted as if Blake was a pillow and carried him while walking next to me.

"Wow!" I said in awe. _Cute and strong…Score!_

The boy chuckled as he walked next to me. He kept his eyes on where we where walking but I couldn't help but transfix my eyes on him.

He was perfect.

"Here's my car." He said. I laughed.

""This is not your car!" I yelled.

It was an amazing black jaguar f-type car. It looked new and shinny.

"Sweetheart, belive it." He said casting a dazzling smile my way.

He hoisted Blake in the back and opened the door for me in the front. He jogged to the other side and sat down. "Buckle up sweetheart." I twitched. I allowed him to call me sweetheart but now it was getting annoying.

I couldn't stand being mad at him.

Maybe white chapel isn't so bad…

* * *

"Now turn this way." I said.

The boy grimaced but followed my words. He turned and we headed for a forest.

"You dad lives in here?" He asked a harsh tone to his voice.

"Yeah…" I replied unsure. I looked at the map and saw the directions on the piece of paper Cheery gave me.

He face palmed his head and groaned. "Your holding it upside-down." He chuckled.

"No I'm not!" I yelled as I turned it upside down.

"Oh…" I realized I have been.

"You're so smart…" He joked. I smacked his head and crossed my arms looking away from him.

"Aw come on sweetheart!" He nudged me. I didn't move.

"Alright. You forced me."He came closer and close and attacked.

He tickled me in the belly and grabbed the map out of my hands.

"Stop it!" I yelled dying of laughter. I couldn't breathe. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get out of his grip.

He finally stopped and looked at the map.

"Oh there is your house!" He said.

I was still a little breathe takened by his tickling to even respond. I got a wind of air and smiled.

"Stupid." I snarled at him. He gave me a playful look and continued driving.

* * *

The house was amazing. It was two floors his, had gorgeous windows that carved perfectly into the shape of the house. It was elegant and amazing. The door was hazel wood and had a silver door knob.

The fences sticked up like stakes and warned anyone what could happen to them if they came on the lawn. There was two marble columns that held a little roof for the first floor. A blood red carpet rolled out like a snake's tongue hissing at people.

The porch was wooden and had a glimmer to it. As if it had never been touched before.

"Now this is the place for a party!" I squealed. I turned around and saw that the boy was carring my brother to the front porch.

"Thanks," I smiled. I walked to the front porch and was ready to knock. To begin a new life.

"Don't metion it." He smiled standing next to me.

"I never got your name," he said as the door bell rang throughout the entire house.

"Kasey. Kasey Maxwell." I introduced myself as I held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you Kasey." He kissed my hand.

Blake started waking up. I shivered at the thought of him seeing a boy near me. He didn't even like Alex who was our friend since we where 2!

"Uh…You should go!" I yelled as Blake tried to get up.

"Alright." He said yelling as he ran to his car. While he was driving away I said, "Wait what's your name?"

"Jessie."


End file.
